Aftershock
by Takhrenixe
Summary: -'You're even more annoying of late, Hedgehog. It's too bad you're not around so I can ignore you for it. It's too bad you're dead.'- Short Sonic/Shadow friendshipfic. Rated T for Shadow's thoughts.


**Hello again, FFnetters! How is your day coming along so far?  
Now then. This little...thing...is a request from my buddy Sonicthehero5602. He wanted a fic where Sonic is killed, and Shadow reflects on it.  
(Note: Might be a bit OOC, but then again that's the case with everything I write, so _big surprise _there. -_-)  
This was way past fun to write; I had a good time with it. I hope you do too!  
To Sonicthehero: Here you go, and I hope it's as good as you expected. Feel free to ask for something else, man! x3  
-That goes for all you people; fanfiction requests make my life worth living. So gimme some, please. 8D Read, enjoy, review, blahhity blah, you know the drill by now. Just scroll down already. Angst awaits you!**

_**Aftershock**_

...Had to have the last laugh, didn't you? You just couldn't resist making me feel like an even bigger ass than usual for all the fights and arguments.

You just _had_ to get in the way. Just got this split-second undeniable longing to be the _fucking_ hero just like you always are. Damn selfless prat.

Did you even stop to think that a lazer can kill someone? No. Of _course_ you didn't; you never think-excuse me, _thought-_-things out. You just _did_, because your stupid ego was somehow thoroughly convinced you could face point-blank range collision with enough electricity to blow every fuse on the planet, and live.

After all, just because the damn thing had reduced a perfectly good skyscraper to a pile of rubble, that didn't mean _you_ couldn't handle it. Right?

Wrong. Dead fucking wrong.

I had no trouble making that connection. So why the hell didn't you, Hedgehog? Why couldn't you see that for once in your _fucking_ life you were out of your league? _I_ was out of mine, too, but I _went looking_ for the damned thing so it should've been _me_ that got myself killed for it. Not you.

Is it really that hard for you to ignore your 'saving people thing' and just let someone try to commit suicide in _peace_, for Chaos' sake? Why am I even asking you? You're dead. Good riddance, I say.

...Why can't I say that and _mean_ it, damnit? That would make things so much less complicated. So much less frustrating. But you won't let me, will you? Oh no. Then life would be too easy to deal with; too easy to tune out and watch the world burn without you there to zip in and rescue it, like the heartless son-of-a-bitch people think I am.

I must have been around you too much, Hedgehog. Seems like your pathetic 'emotions' rubbed off on me, much as I'd like to just be a damn statue and not have to feel anything.

Stupid pain. Stupid regret. Stupid guilt. Stupid depression.

Stupid _fucking_ Chaos-damned _loneliness_.

That was a really low blow, kid. Force me to be your friend and then go and get shot? What was that, some kind of sadistic joke? I'm sure not laughing...

And neither are the rest of your little Cirque du Freaks; they aren't taking what you did very well. The Fox destroyed everything in his workshop in a fit, the Rabbit hasn't smiled for months, and that damned pink annoyance keeps tackling me thinking I'm you back from the grave, and then clinging onto me for hours bawling when it turns out I'm not. Now _I _have a stalker. So thanks _so much_ for that. Bastard.

You really should have stopped and wondered, 'Hey, maybe he _wants_ to die. Maybe I should just respect his privacy and let him get killed.' But, you never did anything I thought you should have. Such as leave me the fuck alone so I wouldn't have to think about you or anyone else. So of course you couldn't _possibly _start then, and ruin your otherwise perfect streak of well-intentioned jackassery.

...If it isn't obvious already, I changed my mind about that. So go ahead, defy the laws of nature and pull one of your ridiculous ressurection stunts.  
Get some princess chick to kiss you, or have Light Gaia help you out, or at least try the stupid Chaos Emeralds. Just do _something_ that doesn't involve being dead. If you managed it _three _fucking times, what the hell could be stopping you now? So...do it already.

You're a hero, aren't you? Doesn't everyone always say heroes never die? Isn't this supposed to be a 'robot defeated, friend saved, happily ever after' kind of situation?

Well sure it is. But there isn't a hell of a lot of stuff out there that ends like it's _supposed_ to. You just happened to be one of the unfortunate millions that fall into that category.

The one _in_ the millions I actually give a damn about. Of fucking _course_.

It's kind of sickly ironic. I couldn't _stand_ you when you were around. Now you're gone and I want someone to talk with, and yet there aren't any idiotic daredevil furballs carelessly shoving themselves into my personal space.

...You know, I think my sanity jumped off a bridge when _you _jumped in front of _me_. Screw being the cold-hearted prick, I'm fucking sick of _all of this_. I'm so tired of not caring. I just want it over and done with.

Damn it, I want it all to _never_ _have happened_. I want nothing more in the whole fucking world than to wake up tomorrow and see you plowing through my front door to drag me off to risk my life 'for fun' on another of your crazy spur-of-the-moment adventures. Or better yet, wake up and never have met you in my life. Yeah, that works.

I miss you...Sonic. That's all there is to it.  
-o-

"_One thing we've learned today: ladies and gentleman, karma's a bitch_."


End file.
